Yakko's Fight
by netja
Summary: Yakko started to take care of his little brother and sister when he was sixteen, now they want to take them away. AU Bad summary is bad, also not as lame as it sounds.
1. Friday night

I had to grow up fast, when I was nine my father died in a car accident, my mother told me to be strong for my little sister and brother, I was the man in the house now. When I was sixteen mother died from cancer, my brother was nine and my sister was three, she had told me that she would fight as long as she could but I had to help to take care of my little family. I never cried so my brother and sister could see me, I never told anyone that I just want too be a child, only place I could be a child was at school.

Now I'm soon eighteen and I'm still the one that takes care of the family, I have never asked someone for help, I have never let anyone see when I'm tired and I'm never weak in front of my siblings.

It was Friday night and I had just tugged Dot in when Wakko came running in, jumping up and down in front of Dot's bed, I gave him an annoyed look and he stood still

"Yakko, it's a man outside who wants to talk to you,"

I sighed, who could it be at this hour? Everyone I knew would at least have called. I walked to the door and stopped when I saw a man in a black suit, I felt a sinking feeling in my chest

"Yakko Warner?"

I nodded, still a little confused

"I'm Phil Peterson from the child services; we have talked on the phone. Can I come in?"

I was shocked, child services? That could only mean bad news.

I stepped out of his way and saw Wakko and Dot standing in the doorway, sighting I turned to Mr. Peterson,

"Excuse me for a second; I have to get these two in bed,"

Dot hold my hand and I had to grip Wakko's hand and drag him with me to Dot's room

"I'm not sleepy!" he whined and I rolled my eye and sighed, why did he always say that when he was about to fall asleep standing? I sat down one knee and smiled to him

"Wakko, this is something we grown ups have to take care of,"

Wakko looked at me with big teary eyes and threw his arms around me and refusing to let go

"He has come to take us away from you, I don't want to move! I want to stay here!"

Dot looked at me, her eyes too big and teary, and said with a voice that could brake your heart,

"Don't you love us anymore," How do I explain to them that it isn't me who decides, But the boss of the idiot in the living room.

I smiled and assured her that I loved them both plenty, before I walked out of her room to get Wakko to bed, he refused as always.

When I finally got them to bed I walked into the living room, showing him to the couch,

"Would you like something? Coffee, Tea?" _A knife in your neck?_

He looked up and shock his head before picking up his papers from his suitcase, he started to look trough the papers while I looked awkwardly around the room.

"No thank you, lets just be done with this case,"

I looked at him as I sat down on the a chair, fear was rising inside me, I inhaled and looked at my hands, before I spoke

"Just tell me, can I keep my family or... or not,"

He sighed and gave me the papers, I read them and he started talking, his voice sounding like it hurt him more than me

"After looking at your young age we have decided that you can't give this children what they need,"

TBC!


	2. saturday morning

**A/N: Gah! Exams, search for work and waiting on an answer from one of the schools I applied to… somehow I found time to finish this chapter. Anyway: PLEASE forgive me for taking so dam long to write this! I understand if you hate my guts! **

The next day was mostly like a normal Saturday; I got up at 04:30 AM and got in the shower. After I was done I made me some breakfast then went on the first job for the day on a gas station.

At 08:00 Am I was home and woke the children and started on the breakfast

"Yakko, Wakko was hitting me""  
"No I wasn't, I Poked you! BIG difference!"

Dot and Wakko came running into the kitchen and somehow they made me drop the flour on the floor

_Grate no pancakes then_

I sighed and looked at them

"You two goo get the vacuum cleaner before I ground you."

They ran as fast as ever, I think they started to fight halfway, and got out the cereal and milk. When they got to the kitchen with the vacuum cleaner I acutely looked at them

"Eeeeh, why are the pajamas still on?"

They started to speak at the same time and I sighed

_Asking is not a good idea_

I started to count to ten inside my head as I grabbed both of my siblings arms and dragged them to their rooms, then I told Wakko to sit down on his bed and went with Dot to her room and started to look in her closet, when I found a pair of socks, a pink dress and a pink jacket I went to Wakko to look after a blue shirt and a pair of black pants. When both of them was dressed and sat at the table I could finally start vacuum the flour from the kitchen floor.

"Get finished quick, my job starts at 10 and Slappy is expecting you two at 9:30"

"But she smells like drowned cats!"

Wakko complained as every Saturday and I smiled

_But this can be our last Saturday together ever_

I grabbed the phone and rang to my jobs and told them that I couldn't go to work today. When I had done that I rang Slappy and told her that we would not come today, she was dancing on the roof with happiness. When I had done that I turned to Dot and Wakko

"Who wants to go to the park?"

They looked at me like it was the first time they had seen me, until Dot decided to open her mouth

"Yakko… are you dying?"

I laughed

"No. now go watch some television and I'll pack what we'll have with us to the park, okay?"

One hour later we was on our way to the nearest park, with one of Dot's favorite songs on… the song that doesn't end… on repeat.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOSSENT END-"

"Yakko! Make her STOP!"

"SOMEBODY STARTED SINGING IT"

"Dot, please stop singing, dearest?"

_I could kill the dam CD, if I do it to night I could tell Dot that I lost it…_  
I groaned if I turned it off she would start crying… but if I had to listen to it one more time I would scream. I almost didn't see the kid running out in the street hadn't it been for the dog who grabbed him in the last minute.

"Fuck, what WAS that?"

I stopped the car and got out and saw… nothing. I shocked my head and got in the car again, and Dot was still singing

"Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bobesca Warner please STOP singing that song. I'm turning it off now."

As soon as it was off Dot started crying.

When we were at the park Wakko ran directly to the playground and Dot was right behind him I laughed at the sight and shouted after them

"Don't run too far away."

I turned back to the car to get the bag out

"Buster, tell me I'm not seeing things. Is that Yakko?"

I turned and there was Buster and Babs Bunny (not related)

"Hi… guys…"

I locked the car and went to a table near the playing ground, Buster and Babs followed me to the table and sat down with me

"So… aren't you supposed to be at work?"

_Well look who have been reading my schedule _

"I called in sick. Can you two hold an eye on Wakko and Dot for a few seconds? I forgot the band aid in the car."

They smiled at each other and said at the same time

"But we have two eyes each, that makes four!"

"Ahahaha, shut up."

My phone rang and I answered, regretting it one moment later

"Hello Mr. Warner, This is Phil Peterson. We have found foster parents for you siblings. They say that they will be able to pick them up latest Wednesday, so that leaves you four days to explain and pack."

I froze and felt my guts fell true the ground

"Wednesday? Tell me that you have an idiotic sense of humour."

"No, I'm afraid that is not the case."

**A/N:**

**Ok, that was short but my plot bunnies died a few days ago and I waned to finish this chapter. Don't worry, I will continue. Review please.**


	3. a day in the park

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on this, the plot bunnies for this story attacked me one day and at last chapter three is here.**

**Also I cleared up the first chapter, made some changes here and there.**

**So read, review if you want to and have a grate time, thanks to the people that spammed my pm also keep on doing that, please)**

**I don't own animaniacs and I make no profit out of this**

15 minutes later I hung up, calming myself forcing a smile, this was nothing, we had survived when mum and dad died, this was not going to be a problem.

I returned, band aids in hand, smiling when I saw Dot talking to Buster, jumping up and down, and he smiled while giving me a look that screamed 'how do I turn her off?'

"Guys, I brought kites, let's get them air born," Dot squealed and Wakko came running. I smiled and handed one to each of them "Hey, Buster, want to help?"

Buster smiled and joined me, with the two of us my little brother and sister soon had the kites up in the air. I relaxed and went back to the table, watching them closely, as Buster and Babs joined me.

"Wow, I did not know you could smile," Babs commented after a while, I looked at her, I guess I was smiling

"Sorry, I did not know I was not allowed to," she grinned at my answer but Buster was looking at me with concerned eyes

"So, what's up?" when all he got was a confused look he sighed "Dude, I've known you for years, you are not the type to just call in sick because you don't feel like working today,"

"I can change," I looked away and he frowned, he hated when I avoided questions, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and it was my turn to frown "You told me you quit,"

Babs sighed, hitting her boyfriend in the arm as he light one "He did, for one week," she answered and I grabbed the cancer stick, putting it out on the grass

"Ok, he don't need to, but no smoking where they," I pointed at Wakko and Dot "Can see you, they look up to you," he glared at me and I glared back.

"Sooo, that movie is on the television tonight, maybe we could watch it at your place?" Babs looked at me and the subject changed, we talked about nothing and everything, ate the food I had packed and had a good time, at three we went home.

At home I started with the dinner, the kids watched tv. As I cooked I started to plan how to tell them that they would move Wednesday, this was tough, I could not just tell them that we were never going to see each other again. I was brought out of my thoughts by a crash, turned off the stove and ran to the living room, Dot was crying and Wakko was picking up the remains of a vase

"Yakko, I didn't mean too, I tripped," I looked at him and sighed, telling him to get the vacuum cleaner and started to pick up the broken peaces. It was an accident, and I could not yell at him.

That night I sent them to bed, I had not been able to tell them, and turned on the television. Starting on my homework I heard a knock on my door and went to open, stopping a little when Buster was standing there with a casserole

"My mom made me take it with me, she also said that you guys are going to eat dinner with us tomorrow," I took the casserole from him and went to the kitchen, placing it in the fridge

"Where's Babs?" he pointed at the door, mumbling something about talking in the phone. I nodded and went back to my homework "Make yourself at home,"

he smiled and jumped into the couch.


End file.
